moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amawryn Tal'therin
( A constant WiP ) " No one can match the craftsmanship of a Tal'therin bow." The daughter of Je'thas Tal'therin and Naliah Felo'dorie, a skilled Farstrider and bow crafter of great skill. As the youngest of the small house of Farstriders and priests. It was only natural that they imparted the skills this young elf would need to continue on the family. Renowned for the skill with magic, and the bow. It was clear to see that most of the members of the Tal'therin family were magi or Farstriders. With the death of the eldiest living member of the Tal'therins, Amawryn picked up her bow to enlist into the ranks of House Firavel. Description = Physical: As most girls, who grow into being a woman are considered lovely or cute, there are those who can take something that is rough and polish it into something beautiful. Those were words uttered by a woman who raised a small tomboy of a girl, who would rather chase her older brother around. The sun kissed brown hair eventually moving from pigtails to one long single ponytail. The child like features slowly leaving her features to show that of what would be the young elven woman people saw before them today. The elf's expression showing a feature that was still unused to combat yet showed sorrow of a family that was all but gone. Being a reed of a elf at that, with a small frame, it would be easy to confuse the elf with that of a teenager of her people, with her small height. With a small frame, she was fully grown of a elf, being told she resembled her mother, with the petite frame and small build of her body. Though if one was to see her they would see the arms of an archer on her, and a built solid frame. It was clear to any, she was used to the way of the bow. As it showed in her slim and trim body. Armor: The armor this elf wore would be that of a spellbow, dressed in beautiful red gold. Light armor all around, except the shoulder guards she wore. They were once belonging of her father. Her hair usually covered by a hood. All the armor she wore was light and allowed for easy movement rather being weighted down by the heavy chain mail, it was reinforced with arcane infused chain mail, this was only a small amount of protection to keep her from being seriously harmed by a enemy. Bow: The bow she carries now, was the last bow her father had created, and is rather protective of such the bow, since her father had died in the fall of quel'thalas. This was a masterpiece bow, and is considered her greatest treasure. Craft Crafting of Spellbows: The creation of spellbows, this possess takes a long time, depending on the enchantments, or reinforcements, the bow will take sometimes up to three months in it's time of creation. A signature of the Tal'therin's, who had been creating spellbows for the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Granted a large sorce of arcane magic is needed to infuse each bow. Though with each bow created, would have different properties to it, preferably ones that retain arcane magic. The spellbows created are all infused with arcane magics, making it a another tool of magical properties. Though it is still a functioning bow in the hands of someone who does not know magic, they can still use it as a composite bow. With the wood and metal workings, Though in the hands of any spellbow that is properly augmented to the weapon can bring life to the bow. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:House Firavel Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Hunters Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes